The present invention relates to a printer for performing printing by using solid granular ink balls.
Ink jet printers have been used in practice as output devices in data processing systems. Ink jet printers have advantages in that high-speed printing can be performed with little noise, complicated procedures such as development and fixing are not required, and a full-color image can be easily produced.
In a conventional ink jet printer using a liquid ink, an ink is solidified at a nozzle and the nozzle clogs with the solidified ink. In order to prevent solidification of the ink, an ink having a low viscosity may be used. However, a printed image with such an ink blurs, which causes the degradation of the image quality.